


A Night To Die For

by Fuckup101



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-04
Updated: 2017-10-04
Packaged: 2019-01-09 03:55:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12268359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fuckup101/pseuds/Fuckup101
Summary: Always trust your instincts





	A Night To Die For

Aomine was sitting on the worn out stool of a hole in the wall, bar lost in one of the endless backstreets of Tokyo. His face was twisted into a scowl as he nursed a scotch between his hands. 

 

Another dead end in yet another case he was working on. The frustration brewing in his chest mixed in with a sense of uselessness. Five years of working his ass off to get into homicides just to maybe solve ten cases in the span of a year. 

 

Aomine scoffed and downed his drink. The bitterness of the liquid made him curl his lip upwards. His expression, altered his handsome features. With a signal of his hand the bartender refilled his glass. 

 

Imayoshi had told him time and again that he thought too much. But how could he just forget those cases. People murdered in their houses, on the streets, people who hadn’t done anything to anyone. People who were at the wrong place at the wrong time. 

 

His stare got lost on the shapes of the wood that made up the countertop of the bar. There was a group of people to his left sharing drinks and laughing obnoxiously loud, but Aomine was so deep in his thoughts he barely registered the noise. 

 

He couldn’t remember the last time he had had a good night's sleep, the last time he hooked up with someone, the last time he did something resembling a normal, healthy lifestyle. It was like the bitterness was slowly eating away his soul. It felt as if he were living an endless day that never finished. 

 

He heard the door of the bar open. Aomine didn’t even bother to crane his neck to look behind him. The white disheveled shirt he wore stretched on his back uncomfortably tight. He looked at the glass in his hands with a lost look. The cool air of the night slipped inside, sending chills down his back.  

 

The last case he had been working on had been a series of disappearances that had ended up with the corpses of the victims dug up from the earth in different states of body dysmorphia. All of them completely exanguinated and with their blood vessels filled with an unidentified substance.   

 

“I’m going to catch that son of a bitch...” Aomine murmured in irritation, before downing the drink again and leaving the glass violently on top of the counter. 

 

A movement to his left caught his attention. A young man around his age sat down on the stool besides his and faced him. Aomine frowned and straightened up, the scowl on his face deepening. 

 

Half his brain still caught up in the images of a girl not older than twenty, with her jaw broken, one of her eyes hanging from its socket, all of her fingers cracked, her rib cage collapsed on itself and a black goo dripping down her orifices. 

 

He was already starting to move his mouth to tell the other guy to fuck off, when Aomine’s eyes met a startling red gaze that made his brain stop all train of thought. 

 

His throat dried up completely and the buzz of the alcohol already running through his veins seemed to accentuate, making all the noises in the background fade almost into a murmur. 

 

Everything about the man in front of him screamed confidence. Broad shoulders clad in a leather jacket, white v-neck shirt under it and a pair of form fitting dark jeans that hugged a pair of perfectly muscled legs. 

 

He was just the type Aomine would go after if he wasn’t running on three hours of sleep.  

 

“Hey.” the stranger said. 

 

His eyes were watching Aomine intently, travelling through each inch of his face and body. His voice was deep and rich, a chill shot down Aomine’s spine. The lights of the bar shone on the honey-hued skin making it seem even more alluring under its shine. 

 

Aomine’s eyes shot upwards. And even though the face of the other man was also a thing to gape at, he frowned. He was too tired to flirt and by the astonishing looks of the man in front of him and taking into account the shit state he was in, Aomine was ninety percent sure that that man was a prostitute looking for a customer.

 

The thought pissed him off, for some reason. Thinking that only a prostitute would want to approach him.

“I don’t have any money,” Aomine bit back in his most cutting tone. “so fuck off, mate.” 

 

He made a halfhearted attempt at trying to get the attention of the bartender, but he couldn’t help to peek at the other man out of the corner of his eye to see the expression the male prostitute would make at his words. 

 

The bartender was pouring the drinks to the group of people besides them. One of the women was flirting with the man, a drunken smile spread on her face. 

 

Instead of the shock Aomine expected, a slow smirk spread through the stranger's face that made every hair on his neck stand up. 

 

He readjusted on the stool. Aomine couldn’t help but follow the movement with his eyes. The shirt shifted along with the movement. Even with his clothes on Aomine could see that the other man was quite heavily musculated. 

 

He drew closer to him.  

 

“I’m not a manwhore. Compared to me, they’re… unrefined.” he said with a chuckle. 

 

Aomine blinked a couple of times

 

The stranger signaled for the bartender when his attention shifted from the group and as he approached them he spoke again.  

 

“I’ll have whatever he’s having” he said before turning his eyes back to Aomine. “I’m Kagami Taiga, by the way.” 

 

The bartender looked at Aomine and after a nod of his head he walked back to prepare their drinks. 

 

Aomine’s eyes locked with Kagami’s once again. He felt a weird sense of danger exuding from the stranger, Kagami. Aomine opened his mouth and then closed it. And after another moment of hesitation: 

 

“Aomine Daiki.” he grumbled in the end looking away and into his now, empty glass. “You’re an escort then? High class?”

 

He heard Kagami give a hearty chuckle. It sent a pleasant warmth spreading through his stomach. Aomine looked at him again. 

 

He wondered why the other man might’ve come up to hit up a conversation with him. He knew that he was just as hot as Kagami, but still. His demeanor screamed everything except sexiness and availability at the moment. 

 

“What’s so funny?” Aomine asked. 

 

The bartender approached them with their drinks. He placed them on the counter with skillful elegance and then stepped away. Kagami had nice hands. They wrapped around the glass and lifted it to his lips, taking a sip of the beverage. 

 

“You are.” he answered looking over the glass with mirth dancing in his red eyes. 

 

That feeling of danger tugged again at the edges of his consciousness, but Aomine purposely ignored it and instead went along with the game the other man was starting up. 

 

Aomine shifted himself towards Kagami and rose an eyebrow, much to his regret he could already feel a small smile making its way to his face. 

 

“Your flirting skills suck” he scoffed without much of a bite to it. 

 

Another chuckle left Kagami. 

 

“But you’re smiling,” he answered back placing one elbow on the countertop and resting his head on his hand. 

 

Aomine’s eyes darted around Kagami’s face and then dropped to his body. He noticed how the muscles of his neck were exposed, how his torso was tensed and tight under the white shirt, how his thighs stretched his pants. Aomine licked his lips slowly. His throat felt patchy. 

 

“Yeah” he said without much thought

 

Kagami smiled again and Aomine felt as if everything sucked less just because of that. 

 

“So…” Kagami trailed off “Why the long face?” 

 

Aomine snapped out of his stupor. Everything he had been thinking about before, came rushing down on his shoulders once again. His face dropped and he sighed. He twirled the drink in his hand. 

 

“Work.” He said with a grim face. 

 

“Oh?” He inched closer to Aomine. 

 

Aomine was sure Kagami wasn’t wearing cologne. It didn’t smell like cologne but there was something exuding from him that smelled delicious. He turned towards him. His heart was pounding slightly faster inside his chest. 

 

Aomine licked his lips, and saw how Kagami followed his tongue with his eyes. 

 

“It wouldn’t interest you.” he said, not being able to take his eyes off of him. 

 

His nostrils flared, trying to breathe in more of Kagami’s scent. Aomine wanted to get closer to him. 

 

Kagami’s eyebrows rose and he inched away. Aomine almost let out a frustrated sound at the movement. 

 

“And how would you know what interests me?” he asked 

 

Aomine frowned 

 

“And how would I know what would?” 

 

Kagami shrugged one shoulder.

 

“Ask?” 

 

Aomine held his stare trying to find in his eyes any trace of deceitfulness. He found none. 

 

“I’m a detective and things suck.” he deadpanned. 

 

Kagami let out a satisfactory smile and returned to the position he was before, but getting slightly closer to him.  

 

“Life sucks.” Aomine grumbled looking away once again. 

 

He felt slightly tipsy because of the drinks he already had.

 

“My parents disowned me, all my friends are married or have their lives figured out so I barely see them, I can’t sleep, I can’t work properly because I can’t sleep… I don’t have anyone to go home to…” Aomine stared at his glass and then downed it in one go “So yeah, life sucks.” 

 

There was a silence between them. Kagami looked at his drink before raising his eyes back up and sighing softly. 

 

“Yeah… not having anyone is rough sometimes.” he heard Kagami say. 

 

Aomine looked up at him, a slightly sad look in his face. 

 

“You know what I do when I feel that?” Kagami asked 

 

Aomine’s eyes darted around Kagami’s face as he was speaking. 

 

“What…?” his voice was rough.

 

Kagami and him were sharing the same breathing space at that point. 

 

“I find someone who will keep me company.” the redhead said, looking down at his mouth once again. 

 

Aomine separated his lips slightly. 

 

“No shit?” he asked tilting his head to the side 

 

Kagami drew closer to his face so that they were mere inches apart from each other. 

 

“Mmm-hm...” he purred into his mouth, before locking their lips into a kiss. 

  
  


///

 

They shoved their way out of the elevator in a mess of limbs. The light of the corridor flickered on. Kagami’s hands were on Aomine’s hips, there was almost no space between their bodies. 

 

Aomine swam in the feeling of Kagami’s tongue moving against his. His world was spinning. The journey from the bar to his apartment building had been a blur. He vaguely remembered getting in the taxi, with Kagami’s mouth on his the entire way. 

 

He let out a loud strangled groan as Kagami ducked his head down and licked and bit a trail up his throat. Chills of pleasure shot down his back. His hand was locked in Kagami’s hair pressing his face deeper into his neck an erection already straining against his pants. While his other hand held onto Kagami’s jacket. 

 

His brain was overflowing with sensations. He snapped his eyes opened and let out a ragged breath. His gaze was unfocused and glazed over because of the alcohol. The desire pooling in his gut was becoming more and more unbearable. And the sensation of Kagami’s hands on his hips holding him against the wall and trailing backwards to firmly squeeze his ass only intensified that feeling. 

 

He had missed the touch of another person so much he felt like a thirsty man that had just found a pool of cool,fresh water. 

 

He shoved Kagami away. The other man frowned but when he saw how Aomine scrambled for his keys and went directly to his door, attempting at introducing the key in its hole, he relaxed and a pleased look took over his face. 

 

The only thing in Aomine’s brain was getting inside his house and being fucked so hard he forgot everything about his life.

 

“You’re so eager,” Kagami purred coming up behind him and grinding on his ass from behind. 

 

Aomine pushed his ass backwards enjoying the feeling of Kagami’s cock pressing against him. 

 

“You have no idea,” Aomine said back with a rough voice. 

 

He needed to forget about all those people staring at him with dead eyes from the pages of the murder files. He needed to escape from his routine, he needed to feel the touch of another person, to feel loved even if it was fake, even if everything would end as soon as the rays of the morning sun shone through his window the next day. 

 

When he finally managed to open the door to the apartment and let himself in, he threw his jacket, kicked his shoes away from his feet and ripped his shirt away. The buttons scattered everywhere. Aomine turned around expecting Kagami to be there and when he wasn’t, he looked around him with confusion before his eyes locked with his form, still on the hallway. 

 

Aomine frowned. 

 

“What are you doing?” his voice seemed far away even to himself. The alcohol was getting to him more than usual he thought offhandedly. 

 

The light outside clicked off and for a moment Aomine thought Kagami’s eyes were glowing red in the dark before he moved and the sensor clicked the lights on again. 

 

That sense of danger he had felt when they just met tugged at him again. 

 

“Well...” Kagami’s tone was different from the one he had before  “Aren’t you going to invite me in?” 

 

His hands were grabbing the door, his nails digging into the wood. The tone in which he said it seemed playful, but still, there was a part of Aomine that was screaming at him to not allow the redhead inside. 

 

Aomine swallowed, but it was just one moment of hesitation, before he pushed the instinct away. After all, his brain wasn’t doing the thinking anymore.

 

He laughed nervously. Kagami’s eyes were boring into him like two hedge hammers. Their redness seemed to increase with each passing second. Aomine licked his lips, shaking that stupid feeling away from his mind. 

 

“Yeah.” Aomine felt as if the words hadn’t been said by himself at all. 

 

But the thought was barely processed by his feverish brain before Kagami moved in a flash and they were kissing again. Aomine sighed in relief when he felt Kagami’s hands on him. 

 

Their clothes were discarded all around the house as Aomine lead Kagami to his bedroom. The apartment wasn’t big. The kitchen was a counter inside the living room area and the bedroom was off to the left separated by a minuscule hallway. 

 

His heart started to hammer wildly inside his chest. It was beating like it had never beaten for anyone else. And there was this craving for Kagami that was almost insane to believe after mere two hours after their meeting. 

 

They entered the room kissing and touching each other like they were trying to memorize their forms with their fingers. Their feet thumped on the tatami floor. Kagami took his pants and underwear off in a swift motion. 

 

They met each other completely naked. The feeling of skin against skin made him feel dizzy. Aomine trailed every inch of Kagami’s back muscles. His breath was hot on his face as they separated to take air before they crushed their lips together once again. 

 

The room was a double bed and a small night table beside it. There weren’t any decorations, just one mirror in front of said bed and humidity stains on the walls. 

 

Kagami’s hands were at each side of Aomine’s neck, holding his head as he backed him into the bed. They stopped for a moment. 

 

“Why do you have a mirror in your room?” Kagami asked before kissing deeply once again, blocking the view of said mirror completely. 

 

“What?” Aomine asked not understanding what a mirror had to do anything with what was happening. 

 

His lips were red and moist. And then that sensation at the back of his mind seemed to come back as he looked into Kagami’s eyes. That irrational fear at the way the other man looked at him. 

 

Kagami tilted his head to the side and an unsettling smile set on his face. 

 

“Never mind” Kagami said twirling them around. 

 

Aomine almost paid no mind to the strength the other man had to have to be able to manhandle him like he just did. 

 

Kagami sat on the bed and pulled Aomine into his lap cupping both of his cocks into his palm and stroking them together. 

 

Aomine pressed his lips together and threw his head back letting out a muffled cry. All the thoughts in his brain abandoned him again. He held onto Kagami’s shoulders and dived in for another deep kiss. 

 

“Get the lube. Night table” Aomine whispered breathlessly against Kagami’s mouth. 

 

“You want me to fuck you?” Kagami asked “Or the other way around?” 

 

Aomine kept rooting his cock into Kagami’s palm. 

 

“Me.” he said. 

 

Kagami grunted, pleased by the answer, and stretched back to reach the night table. Aomine enjoyed the sight of his muscles clenching. From the way his abs flexed to the feeling of his thighs tightening beneath him. 

 

But even though the pleasure was intense, he felt like he was watching himself doing all that he was doing. As if he were a spectator to his own show. 

 

Kagami snatched the lube and a condom he found inside of the night table and placed it beside him. Aomine trailed his hand up his belly and chest to Kagami’s throat and face bringing it towards him for another kiss. 

 

The way Kagami kissed back almost had Aomine thinking Kagami wanted to eat him. His complete lack of control usually made him feel nervous, but for some reason at that moment Aomine didn’t even care. 

 

At that point he wanted nothing more than Kagami’s dick inside of him, pounding him, stretching him and filling him up deliciously. Just the thought of it and the hand on his cock made him almost tip over the edge but a firm squeeze from Kagami’s hand stopped it altogether. 

 

Aomine let out a frustrated growl that was quieted down with Kagami’s finger on his lips. 

 

“Patience.” he ordered, firmly. 

 

“I don’t have patience” Aomine almost whimpered. 

 

The  _ “just make me forget” _ , was left unsaid. 

 

Kagami poured the lube into his hand and soon enough there was one finger circling his entrance. 

 

“I know.” Kagami said rubbing his nose up his throat “I’ll make you forget.”  

 

Aomine hummed and braced himself in waiting for the stretch that would soon follow. Not paying any mind to the words that had just left Kagami’s mouth. 

 

He knew it wasn’t going to be exactly pleasurable at first, it never was, but he had had enough lovers in the past to know that the pleasure would come. 

 

The first finger was always the most uncomfortable one, but then the second joined and he was writhing, diving into them for more and when the third one was stuck in with the others, the need for something bigger became the only thought on his brain. 

 

Aomine’s nails were digging into Kagami’s back and his mouth was biting and sucking on his jaw and neck. His breath was fast paced and he had to make an effort to not let out the unmanly mewls of pleasure that were begging to be let out of his mouth. 

 

Kagami pulled his fingers out and took the condom towards his mouth ripping the package open. He worked efficiently as he rolled the condom on his cock and lubed it up. 

 

Aomine felt empty and it irritated him. He bit Kagami’s neck with slightly more strength than what he had been applying. But instead of making Kagami hiss in pain, his member stiffened even more. 

 

Kagami placed his hands on Aomine’s hips holding them in a bruising grip and placed himself on Aomine’s gaping asshole.  

 

Aomine felt delirious with need. Kagami’s breaths were rough and strained. His jaws were clenched and his eyebrows furrowed into a frown as he entered Aomine ever so slowly. 

 

Aomine felt his whole body tremble with pleasure, his mouth hanging open in a silent cry. The stretch was almost too much to bare before all of Kagami’s length was settled inside of him. 

 

The feeling of rightness took over him completely. Aomine thought that everything that had been happening in his life had been leading him to that moment of exquisite pleasure. Kagami found the spot in the first thrust. 

 

His mind was too muddled up with feelings and booze to think of the unlikeness of that occurrence. 

 

And then the pace started to pick up ripping from both of them rhythmical grunts of both pleasure and effort. 

 

Aomine had his eyes screwed shut. His arms were locked around Kagami’s head. Kagami was kissing and licking at his chest. Aomine felt as if every nerve ending in his body was being stroked with a feather. 

 

He sighed loudly into the ceiling. 

 

“This is so good...” Aomine moaned “Fuck, so good...” 

 

Kagami’s hips snapped upwards, the slapping of skin against skin had Aomine reeling. Kagami massaged his hands over his back and down to his ass, spreading his cheeks apart. 

 

The pace started to pick up, each of the thrusts connecting with the bundle of nerves inside of Aomine. He felt dizzy with the overflowing amount of sensations. He couldn’t even scream out. 

 

An animalistic growl left Kagami’s throat. The pounding became more violent and as Aomine felt the tight knot of the coming orgasm tying just above his lower belly, he remembered the mirror behind him. 

 

And suddenly he wanted to watch Kagami’s cock disappearing into his ass, and he wanted to see the sorry state he was in, and he wanted to see how Kagami’s hands spread his ass cheeks and so he craned his neck to see. 

 

The moon was shining outside the window. The lamp lights illuminated the room and reflected on the mirror, there was only him. His asshole stretched open but with nothing inside of it, his ass cheeks were stuck apart but there were no hands spreading them. 

 

The shock lasted enough for Aomine to look back at Kagami who was very much present and then towards the mirror once again before the terror started to grip every part of his confused brain. 

 

Kagami’s cock was still driving into him, still hitting his prostate, his dick was still painfully hard and he was still rooting down into Kagami even as the fear gripped his mind. His heart rattled loudly as the orgasm kept building up. 

 

And then he felt Kagami’s breath ghost over his neck. 

 

“You really shouldn’t have looked” he whispered. 

 

Aomine snapped his head back towards Kagami. His eyes were glowing a deep red blood, his mouth was slightly opened and two protruding fangs elongated out of his mouth. He felt his throat dry out completely. 

 

A flash of the pictures from the murder cases crossed his brain. All of them had two incisions on the neck and from what the forensics team had said they seemed like they belonged to some kind of animal. 

 

The pleasure reached its peak just as Aomine realized that he was going to die. The orgasm ripped through him while Kagami’s fangs buried inside his neck. The pain mixed violently with the delight of release . His vision blurred as he screamed out in both fear and pleasure. 

 

He tried to push Kagami away from his neck. The aftershocks of the orgasm rippled through his entire body. His muscles trembled with both exhaustion and the incoming of death. 

 

Aomine wondered if all the people who he had murdered had felt something akin to what he was feeling. Somehow the certainty of his death didn’t bring him any anxiousness. He was trying to fight it but if he thought about it he had no love for the life he had. 

 

He didn’t even know why he let out a laugh. 

 

A ragged breath left his throat. He choked wetly. His vision filled with dark spots. Kagami’s hands were still holding him upwards, cradling his body against him. The last of the orgasm spilling over Kagami. His limbs had lost all their strength. 

 

The wetness of his own blood travelling down his body felt completely foreign to him. Aomine started to feel cold. 

 

“Be strong” he heard coming from Kagami’s mouth. 

 

Aomine tried to frown. The last thought in his brain didn’t even have time to become coherent before darkness swallowed him. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I was SO close to not posting this.... SO SO SO close... you can't even imagine... latetly, I don't know why, I've been feeling like my writing is really crappy... and even though I KNOW it's not true... I can't help the feeling... I want to give a special thank you to Idio2 because without her this probably wouldn't be here. She's been super patient with me, she has been reassuring me and cheering me on and encouraging me to post this... So here it is!!! BE HAPPY JENNY!!!! 
> 
> I'm aware that it's a bit of a mess and rough around the edges but I hope you enojyed it nontheless... even if it was just a little. 
> 
> OH! I was also thinking about MAYBE doing a second chapter??? for Halloween??? Tell me if you would like to see that in the comments :3 
> 
> Anway! thank you so much for taking the time to read this... \\*0*/


End file.
